Psonic X Touhou/Aip Orang
Biography Aip Orang is a street fighting champ who joined the great tournament to engage against his opponents together with his fellow partner when his training in performing any lethal fighting skills is fully completed. Besides, during the events of gang violence in Tycoon City, Led Storm Gang launches the surprise attack at urban citizens under their crime lord's order, but together, he and his partner as street vigilantes will save the innocence and defeat various gangsters from making the place destructed. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His RHS military attire with a cap-like hat but different to his best friend Butch Coby. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that looks like Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Move list Special Cards *Boomerang Toss - Aip throws a boomerang that goes in direction from forward to backward. *Tornado Kick - Aip launches himself into the air, foot extended and spinning, rising a certain height. *Strike Elbow - Aip jumps forward and hits into the opponent with his knee. *Roundoff Kick - Aip jumps backward and does a soccer kick in an athletic fasion. *Break Kick - Aip performs a powerful kick to break his opponent's low body. *Rapid Upper - Aip performs a series of a quick repeated uppercut with his following arm, initially beginning at gut level and gradually to above-chin level. *Molotov Cocktail Toss - Aip throws a Molotov cocktail that leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short while. *Monkey Punch - Aip steps forward and performs a powerful punch like a monkey. *Prop Smash - Aip brings out his melee weapon and smash the opponent. The melee weapon can be determined by the punch button pressed: the light attack results a crowbar; the medium attack is a baseball bat; and the heavy attack is a steel pipe. Super Cards *Rapid Beat - *Cul-De-Sac Irony *Last Destruction *Kick-Ass Combo Ultra Card *Final Dread Bust Miscellaneous Introduction *Let's get ready to party! *Time to get this party started. *Did I supposed to engage the brawl again? Nah! Doesn't make sense! *Hoohoo! It's show time! *Face me or I'll wage ya! *Ooohh ooh ahh ahhhh! Time for me to fight! *It's mah best friend! You ready to spar this challenge? (vs. Butch) *Hoo! Now it's ass kickin' time! (vs. Suika/Kirov/Skullus/Dr. Horace) *Hoo! I freakin' love martial artists! Wanna hit the gym? (vs. Jun/Shota/Keung/Lan/Muay/Dean/Meilling) *A critter lover? Let's experience how ya do! (vs. Kasen) *You remember that I will become the monkey king's descendant, ms. boater? Nevermind, let's get through! (vs. Minamitsu) *Well well well... What did another banana lover entered here in the battlefield? (vs. Guerrilla) *Your vehicle reminds me of my friend, too! I see... (vs. Byakuren) *Lights, camera, kick ass! (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Oh men! Am I get sued for that? (vs. Shikieiki) *Well... any relation to my best friend named Butch? (vs. Kaguya) *Whoa! You got a nice strength! Let's see how strong I am! (vs. Dun/Yuugi) Personal Action *No holds barred, beh-beh. Mo-ho-ho-ho! *Yo wassup? *Hey, wimp! I'm tellin' ya! *Banana split! *Hoo-hoo! *Hoo-hoo-hoo... *Ooohh ooh ahh ahhhh! *Ahh ahhhh, c'mon! *C'mon! Do the monkey with me! Victory Pose * *Juggling* Hoo-hoo! Dude, that's too easy! *Hoo! Alright! *Way to go in this battle, man! *Hoo! *Hoooo! Hoo. Hoo... *Take an outcome of this challenge and - Ho, guess not. *I'm done here, dude. Let's do this again next time! (vs. Butch) *Did I see this! I bet the ass-kickin' challenge! HOOHAHAHAHA! (vs. Suika/Kirov/Skullus/Dr. Horace) *I just won the match with any martial artists like this right, folks? (vs. Jun/Shota/Keung/Lan/Muay/Dean/Meilling) *Next time, you gonna make a deal with pets, zoopath. (vs. Kasen) *Sorry, miss. But I'm not the descendant of the monkey king anymore. I'm just a street fighter, right? (vs. Minamitsu) *A fight between us primates is over now, dude! (vs. Guerrilla) *Pffft... You call yourself "Buddha Biker"? We are bikers! Ahh ahhhh! (vs. Byakuren) *Done already? Thanks for taking the snapshots, photo girl! (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Ooohh ooh! Time for giving up my dues! (vs. Shikieiki) *You know, there's a difference between your rivalry with the other girl and your future date. (vs. Kaguya) *Ya look strong. Hoo! Get it? (vs. Dun/Yuugi) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Hoo... Too tired of fighting this. *Oh crap. Crap! CRAP! CRAP!!! Throw Attempt *Hoo? Other quotes during battle *Banana surprise! (Molotov Cocktail) *In front of you!/Watch this!/Look out! (Boomerang Toss) *Hoo yeah! (Break Kick) *Hoo hoo! (Roundoff Kick) *Kick-ass! (when activating Kick-Ass Combo) *Hoo yeah! I'm ready to start hitting!/I'm getting lost in my beat! (before Rapid Beat) *HAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!! (while Aip is hitting the opponent above before finishing Rapid Beat) *Hoo-hoo!! (when Rapid Beat is finished) *Let's dance for real! Cul-De-Sac Irony! (if Aip is performing Cul-De-Sac Irony) *Prepare yourself! You're going down! (before Last Destruction) *Hmph! Let's see how hurt ya are. (after the opponent got hit successfully, Aip cracks his knuckles before hitting during Last Destruction) *Maximum!!/Hoo-ha-ha-ha!!/Take this!! (when Last Destruction is finished) *You ready to start hitting like this? (before performing Final Dread Bust) *Tag you're it!/Hoo-hoo! (when the opponent is hit by Final Dread Bust) *This is a home run! (before finishing Final Dread Bust) *Hoo! How hurting. (when Final Dread Bust is finished) Chip K.O. *Oh my - Owwww... Win Quotes This battle reminds me of what my best friend and I won the street fighting competition. I'm done here. So see ya, I got a split! Character-specific quotes vs. Axl: You look cool, right? Why don't you go somewhere else to be interested with mingling? vs. Minamitsu: Get back where the ship is drowned because I don't want you to call me like that! vs. Butch: That was fun to fight, dude! Let's spar this performance again sometime! vs. Byakuren: As long as you are interested with bikes, then my pal and I can use them whatever we want! vs. Yuugi/Dun: I'm so tired of fighting brutes like you who think they can win on super-strength alone. Now get lost. vs. Aya/Hatate: Not just interviews, take some pictures with me anytime I finished my job! Other character-specific quotes to him Commandar Bon: Oh dear. Poopy Joe, taken too soon. Kagerou: A primate? I thought I smelled feces. Placid: You'll just got brawled in this battlefield, hybrid city boy. Ending (Butch is walking on the street too far) Butch: *Sigh* I'm ready for giving a break. Aip: DUDE! Butch: Huh? Who was that? (Aip arrives near Butch) Aip: I'm your best friend, Aip! *Breathing* I was looking for you. What the heck is happened to ya? Butch: Me? I just came here after my interesting relationship with a pretty girl who admires me for trying to comfort her. Aip: Your date? Really? Do you have something to tell me? Butch: Whatever depends on myself, I will show you... this! (Butch is bringing out the picture of him and Kaguya) Aip: Who's that girl? Butch: That's Kaguya. Aip: Ooh! I know that she's much nice! Butch: But don't forget sassy. Aip: Whoops! I almost not mentioned that. (Butch is returning the picture in his pocket and embrace his best friend) Butch: Ha ha ha! We get it and we all know about it. Either way, we will have a break with you, best friend. Aip: Okay, dude. Let's go! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Animal Characters